Lips and Clavicles
by Paradox-Imagination
Summary: Eames/Arthur. Teasing, sexual innuendos, tripping, falling, and Cobb shaking his head. Eventual slash. and maybe they'll get some work done.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I couldn't get out of my head. I hope you all enjoy it. No I don't own it, if any of you thought I did, which I doubt anyway! This will be a chapter fic so alert it, if anything! and please leave reviews. This is a ipod shuffle sort of thing. But not a song fic, anyway onwards ho! Enjoy!**

**Clumsy- Fergie**

"Arthur will you come take a look at my maze? I think it's missing something." Ariadne calls from her work station.

Arthur saves his computer work and starts to walk towards Ariadne's craft station. He catches a glimpse of Eames out of the corner of his eye. Eames is sitting back in his chair staring directly at him. Arthur turns his head slightly to ask if there is something he needs when Eames licks his lips. Slow and seductively looking right into Arthur eyes. Eames lips are shinning and Arthur watches as the forger sucks in his bottom lip and then pokes them out in a mock kiss. Arthur blushes and trips over a crate.

His fall makes a racket in the quiet warehouse. Cobb looks up from his papers. Yusuf's mouth hangs open and Eames reigns innocence. Arthur looks up, face and ears red in embarrassment and something he wont identify. He looks to Eames.

"You," he growls out pointing towards the older man.

"What darling?" Eames asks. "Do you need a hand?" he asks. Arthur can hear the innuendo in his voice.

"Are you okay, Arthur?" Cobb asks putting his papers down. "Are you sick?" he asks, he's never seen the point man so clumsy.

"I'm fine," he says standing and going into Ariadne's secluded area.

Arthur sits watching Eames. For once the forger was actually working. Leaning back in his chair unprofessionally, but working all the same.

'That bastard!' he thinks he finds himself glancing at his lips. 'Sexy,' the thought pops up in his mind. 'No dumb! Thighs to thick! Built like a brick!' he though angrily. '_lips_ so thick' his brain supplies him. 'Get a grip!" he chastises himself. 'a grip of that ass!' Arthur groans in frustration this get Eames attention. Arthur runs his fingers down his face and neck. He loosens his tie. His face is flushed and Eames watches over his papers, mesmerized.

Arthur moves to roll up his sleeves. His clothing feels like its constricting him, the room is unbearably hot. Over his lashes he can see Eames staring at him for the second time that day. He bows his head, a smirk forms on his lips. He runs his fingers through his hair, sighing softly. Eames swallows convulsively. Arthur undoes the first two buttons on his shirt. Letting his fingers run down the hollow of his collarbone. Eames licks his lips like he had earlier only this time it isn't intentional.

Arthur pulls his tie down further his hands disappear below his desk and Eames' imagination runs wild and he find himself thinking thought that he usually reserves for nighttime activities. Arthur's eyes flutter closed and he licks his top lip sucking it into his mouth. Eames tries to keep a moan trapped in his throat. Arthur looked directly at Eames and winked. Arthur winked! Eames was so taken aback he leaned back into his chair, forgetting he was already leaning, his chair clattered to the ground pulling him with it.

"Oh, Hell," Eames curses. Cobb walks from Ariadne's workspace. He looks from Arthur to Eames and back again.

"I can't even-" he cuts himself off scoffing and shaking his head. Cobb returns to Ariadne.

Eames looks over his desk at Arthur who is smirking back at him. Eames wants to say something sarcastic but he stops short seeing upon seeing Arthur's dimples. Eames chuckles.

'Cute' he thinks.

**So yeah, next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay, Chapter two! please review. Also I noticed that some people favorite'd this story but didn't alert it and I really appreciate it, but you should know this is an ongoing story so story alert it so you wont miss anything! XD anyway... enjoy! This chapter is for THE POINT GIRL who's story made me obsess over this pair and fandom before I even saw INCEPTION! **

**Cowboy- Kid Rock**

Arthur walks into the warehouse earlier than everyone as usual. He isn't alone, however he doesn't know this. Eames is in his office, if you could call it that; really it was simply a room with a ceiling to floor mirror. Eames couldn't sleep so he decided to come in a tighten his forge a bit.

Arthur has his headphones in and he was at his desk, Eames stands in his "office" doorway aware that Arthur could see or him him. Arthur is bobbing his head up and down singing quietly to himself. Then it stops and suddenly Arthur threw his hands up rapping aloud:

"No kiddin', gun slingin' spurs hittin' the floor. Call me Hoss, I'm the Boss, with the sauce in the horse. No remorse for the sheriff, in his eye I ain't right. I'm gonna paint the town red, then paint his wife white, unh, cause chaos, rock like Jesus Christ!" Arthur exclaim as he turns around. Eames has his hand covering his mouth stifling his laughter. Arthur turns crimson.

"What are you doing here?" he demands, pulling the buds from his ears.

"Working," Eames replies shortly while grinning. "I never pegged you for the kid rock type, Darling."

"There are many things you don't know about me, Mr. Eames," Arthur deadpans. "Your not the only one with a criminal background" Arthur smiles but Eames can see the threat there. He walks away.

Eames still leans against his doorway, he smiles, "You know darling, I'd love to paint _you_ white," he smirks and ducks into his office as a book collides with his door.

Arthur, Eames, Cobb and Ariadne sat listening to Yusuf explain the new compound. Cobb and Arthur listened intently, Ariadne pretends to listen but shes watching Eames out the corner of her eye. Eames is leaning forward in his chair smirking. He moves silently and Ariadne feels bad because she knows something is about to happen but she cant bear to listen to Yusuf with his scientific babble any longer. Eames is less than an inch from the back of Arthur's head when suddenly Arthur pushes his hands back in a stretch and effectively hits Eames in his face. Eames grabs his nose, which is now bleeding.

"Oh Hell, Arthur!" Eames yells. "That hurt!" There is blood now trailing down his arm in a small trickle.

"Well, you shouldn't have been so close to me," Arthur deadpans. Eames frowns and leaves to tend to his nosebleed. Ariadne laughs when she's sure Eames won't hear it. Cobb rolls his eyes. Yusuf laughs as well, he doesn't continue with his speech saying its really not so entertaining or important to know every single compound.

"Okay, we will be going under later on today test the levels so be ready," says and leaves. Eames returns, and there is blood on his shirt and Arthur feels a little bad. But then Eames opens his mouth:

"Darling," he whispers leaning in close, "You've got me all red, now you cant paint me white," Eames blows his breath out slowly letting it ghost over Arthur's neck. Arthur turns red and Eames walks away. Ariadne and Yusuf look form one another to Arthur and Eames as he retreats.

The team is all set around the PASIV ready to go under and explore the levels. Arthur is prepping everyone and he barely glances at Eames as he hands him his IV. Once everyone is ready he hooks himself up and presses the button to put them under.

They all wake up in a little city. And soon Eames fills it with his projects. The team walks through the city and as they discuss the upcoming extraction. Arthur is vaguely aware that the projections look at them while they pass but that's normal. Arthur walks ahead taking point, as it's his job to do, and Cobb bring up the rear. A woman projection is walking straight towards them and Arthur draws his weapon. The woman is wearing a trench coat and she pulls on the strings revealing that the only thing underneath is a barley there bar and pantie set. The projection grabs Arthur and pushes him against the wall, kissing him deeply. These events shock Arthur but he quickly regains his composure and shots the projection.

"What the Hell, Eames?" he barks out.

"It's my subconscious, I can't control it," he supplies.

"Well, you'd better get a grip! Because if-" Arthur is yelling, his face is red and he's pointing at Eames.

"Hey guys," Ariadne breaks over them. Arthur drops his rant and looks up. The projections have stopped walking and they are staring at them, holding pins and bottles and they are ready for a fight. Eames leans forward to Arthur:

"Quick give me a kiss," he says. Arthur looks up at him and Eames is completely serious. Arthur faltered.

"But-"

"You know what I used to do in the military, they won't wake us up," he whispers. Arthur leans in and kisses Eames chastely. He pulls back and the projections turn and start on their normal path again.

"Okay, then, I think its time to go, "Cobb says looking from Arthur to Eames. He shoots Ariadne and Yusuf first. "You two had better finger this out," he points at both the point man ad the forger. "i can't afford to have people after me again." he then shoots Arthur. "Eames," he says. The forger looks Cobb right in the eye. "I'll risk bounty for him," he says pointing the gun at Eames head he shoots him as well and the projections disappear.

"what am I going to do with them?" Cobb shakes his head and pulls the trigger.

**Okay so the backlash of this dream will be up soon! I hope everyone enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so because of the "snow" here in the south I got off work early. And will now post two chapters in one day! Yay! So I hope you all enjoy!**

**Howl- Florence and the Machine**

Arthur and Eames sit on opposite sides of the warehouse. Eames is usually silent and he can feel Arthur blatantly staring at him. Eames worries his poker chip, not because he's questioning his reality but because he needs something to do while he thinks, or at least tries to think.

Arthur is sitting in his chair staring at Eames. Analyzing him. He isn't bothered with work and Cobb can see this. So Cobb signals to Ariadne and Yusuf to leave and they silently follow him. Cobb catches Eames eye. And Eames makes a move to join him but Cobb gives him a look that roots him in his place. Once they have left Arthur stands and goes to Eames desk. Eames doesn't look up.

"Eames," Arthur says. "Eames, look at me," Arthur says firmly.

"Yes, darling," Eames says. His face is a little pink.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"What?"

"Your projections. Don't play dumb."

"I don't know. They were just like that." Eames shrugs.

"They don't just act the way yours did for no reason. And especially towards one person. Eames i-" Arthur is cut off as Eames stands abruptly.

"What do you want from me? One day you act like you hate my guts then you try and seduce me. Arthur just drop it. It won't happen again." Eames walks around his desk grabbing his coat. Arthur knows this is his chance, his window of opportunity and that he has to take it.

"If only you could see the beast you've made of me. I held it in but now it seems you set it running free," he whispers.

"What?" Eames turns halfway.

Arthur continues as the color rises to his cheeks. "That's how I feel. You changed me." Arthur closes the distance between them and kisses Eames.

"Did you just sing a Florence and the Machine song to me?" Eames lets out a laugh that felt like the world warmed over. "I didn't know you were so romantic," he teases. Arthur pushes Eames away form him lightly.

"Don't expect it again, Mr. Eames. Your just so thick headed"

"So does this make you my boyfriend? Now?" Eames smirks.

"Eames really? You have to ask." Arthur looks at him incredulously.

"Forgive me for wanting a specificity, Darling." he smirks even wider.

"Specificity," Arthur states. "Eames don't uses words you can't spell and no I'm not your boyfriend. You're _my_ boyfriend. You didn't have enough balls to ask me out. _I_ asked _you_. So... You. Are. Mine." Arthur says this low and it sends shivers down Eames' spine. Arthur grabs his coat and heads towards the door. "Are you coming Mr. Eames?" Arthur looks over his shoulder, smirking.

"Soon," Eames says under his breath. He goes over to Arthur and laces their fingers together as Arthur opens the door.

"I heard that," Arthur says pulling Eames from the warehouse. "For once, I'm fairly certain you're right." he whispers and Eames knows that they'll be late tomorrow.

**Okay so the next chapter will be slash! yes! Then its onto a new fic! I hop[e you all enjoyed this journey!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been forever**

**Sorry.**

**Bad Romance (Cover)- 30 Seconds to Mars**

As Arthur unlocked his apartment door his heart hammered in his chest. He and Eames had finally crossed that line. He pulled Eames inside, as soon as they were pass the threshold Arthur was on him. Kissing him biting him pulling at his shirt. Arthur had wanted this for so long, he'd dreamed of this. Eames pulled back slightly.

"I want," he panted pushing his hips to Arthur's. Arthur backed him into the wall. Eames let out a low groan.

"What, Eames" Arthur whispered.

"I want you in my bed," he growled putting his hand underneath the hem of Arthur's shirt and resting on his hips.

Arthur grinned. "It's my bed," he put his thigh between Eames' legs and pushed causing the forger to moan loudly and grip Arthur hips tighter. "I want you, open-mouthed and on your knees."

Before Arthur could blink Eames pushed him back and was on his knees unbuttoning Arthur's pants. Arthur placed his hand on top of Eames head as the forger pulled down his pants. He looked up at Arthur, right into his eyes, as gave Arthur's dick a seductive wet lick from base to tip. Arthur let out a low moan as Eames wrapped his lips around Arthur. Eames sucked on the head eliciting sharp gasps from his lover. Arthur's hand tightened on the back of Eames head. Eames took that encouragement and pulled more or Arthur into his mouth. When we he reached the base and felt Arthur in his throat he swallowed making Arthur buck into his mouth with the new sensation. Arthur felt like he was going to cum any minute so he relinquished his hold on Eames' head and started to back up. Eames only sucked his in again opening his eyes and looking back at Arthur.

"Bed," Arthur whispered. He moaned as Eames sucked his cock as he exposed more of his flesh . Arthur stepped out his pants and pulled Eames further into the apartment. Arthur walking backwards as he kissed Eames. They hit a wall and Arthur just stayed there devouring Eames lips face and neck as Eames ground his hips into Arthur Arthur let out an irritated growl. He pushed Eames back and then pulled him closer by the tongue of his belt loosening it he pulled at the button on Eames pants his fingers were so slicked with sweat that the button didn't bulge and Arthur became irritated with the object finally just pulling Eames apart from the offending plastic. And if Eames wasn't hard the sight of Arthur panting sweating and sexually frustrated would have gotten him there in three seconds flat. He was pulled from his thoughts as Arthur palmed his cock. He pushed into Arthur's hand moaning and pushing himself against Arthur. Arthur groaned in appreciation and wrapped his legs around Eames waist.

"There," he panted pointing towards a door that Eames assumed was the bedroom. Eames hurriedly carried Arthur threw the door and put him on the bed. He grind his hips into Arthur rubbing their erections and moaning loudly. Arthur pushed his hips into Eames' and their sweat and precum mixed as they pressed their bodies impossibly close.

"Eames," Arthur's gasps in warning. Eames sat up and looked down at Arthur. He smiled sweetly.

"Arthur we have the whole night," he said taking Arthur in his hand and lowering his mouth once more onto his twitching cock. He deep throat-ed him and swallowed sucking hard and Arthur felt his legs spasm and his toes curl as he came into Eames mouth screaming his name. Eames continued to suck after Arthur had quieted down and Arthur felt like every never in his body was on fire. He had little tremors like the aftershock of an earthquake and Eames crawled back up Arthur's body and rubbed his erection between Arthur's thighs.

"Oh," he gasps, "Arthur." he grabs Arthur thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. Arthur pushes up into Eames harder and Eames tense as he kisses Arthur hard and cums on the sheets below them.

They kiss each other softly. And Eames rolls so that Arthur is beside him and Arthur traces his tattoos absently,

"I never thought we'd end up naked in bed," Arthur stated sleepily smiling.

"I don't care where we end up, darling, as long as your mine," Eames replied pulling Arthur closer to him. "I want your love."

**If you haven't heard this version of Bad Romance listen yo it now. This song is sex! **


End file.
